


Half Full

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Days, Dating, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, a date is the last thing Melinda wants. But it might be just what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> Written for the 'Philinda Bad Days' challenge, the prompt was: "Melinda’s mother visits." Hope you enjoy! : )

Melinda had just poured a double measure of whiskey when there was a knock at her door. She stared, unmoving, as if hoping whoever was behind it would go away if she stared long enough. She held her glass still, perhaps hoping if she made no move they would assume she was not at home. But then the knock came again. Snarling, Melinda tossed back the double and heaved herself up to answer the door.

 

Tugging it open, Melinda found herself not face to face with an interloper or a door to door salesman. Instead, she found Phil Coulson. He was dressed in a handsome suit – no tie - and was carrying a single red rose in his hand. They had planned a date. _Shit._

“Hey you,” Phil grinned. “Am I a little early?”

 

Melinda winced. “Didn’t you get my messages?”

 

Phil’s bright smile faded instantly. His blue eyes, which had previously lit up at the sight of her, now dimmed. “No, no I didn’t. My assistant must have forgotten to pass them on. I take it you were cancelling.”

 

“Yeah.” Melinda crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m sorry, Phil, I’ve just had one hell of a day and I probably wouldn’t be very good company tonight anyway.”

 

He nodded, sighing as his body sagged in disappointment. “I understand completely. Hopefully we can reschedule for another time – even if it’s just pizza and beer.” Phil leant forward, brushing his lips against her cheek. “Good night, Melinda.”

 

Melinda stood in her door frame, watching as Phil retreated down the corridor. For the first time all day, she had felt _good_ as she talked to him. Phil was a good man, a good listener. Maybe they could still have that date. It sure beat drinking alone. “Phil, wait!” He turned just as he reached the elevator. “I’ve got some beer in the fridge.”

 

Phil was practically beaming as he crossed down the hall and over the threshold of her apartment. He’d been on her doorstep twice; for each of their dates. Now he settled into her armchair, his jacket resting across the back. Melinda pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Phil, their fingers brushing in the process. She’d always felt a spark with him. But it had only been recently that she’d understood what it meant.

 

“Hell of a day, huh?” Phil said, lifting the bottle to his lips. “Problems at work?”

 

Melinda shook her head. “No, nothing like that. My mother visited.”

 

Phil winced, and rightly so. As a SHIELD agent, Phil had heard horror stories of Lian May from mission reports and fellow agents. On one of their first encounters, Phil had been intrigued to learn that she was Lian May’s daughter. After that operation had been resolved – and when Phil had managed to get himself out of the handcuffs – he’d told Melinda she was much more impressive. Even back then she’d wanted to kiss him.

 

“Normally my mother schedules everything a month in advance. Today she turned up out of the blue to invite me to lunch.” Melinda swallowed what felt like half her beer, suddenly wishing she’d suggested the whiskey instead. “I knew then that something was wrong. That’s when I called your assistant to cancel.”

 

Phil leant forward, his smile soft. “Okay. So what happened at lunch?”

 

Melinda didn’t know where to begin. Lunch had been difficult, but those issues had been building for a while. Being the daughter of one of the most well respected and feared agents at the CIA had its problems. She had to prove herself twice as much as anyone else. When she failed, she was compared extensively against her mother’s career. Sometimes Melinda wondered if joining SHIELD would have been an easier path. Sighing, Melinda decided to just stick with lunch.

 

“I got injured on my last mission.” Phil jerked forward, as if she was injured right that minute. Melinda raised her hand to stop him. “I’m fine, just some bruised ribs. But my Mom found out, and she talked nonstop over lunch about the mistakes I had made out in the field. It’s frustrating, because I _know_ that she thinks I’m a good agent. But when I make a mistake it’s a hundred times worse than it really is.”

 

Phil abandoned his beer and joined Melinda on the couch. His hand squeezed hers, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. “Neither of my parents were spies. But my SO used to ride me pretty hard, especially when I screwed up. He wanted me to do my best; wanted me to rise above all the comments aimed at me about being the Director’s pet.” Melinda felt his hand squeeze tighter. “Although, in this case, I think it’s just your Mom being worried.”

 

She snorted. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know you can. I’ve seen it first-hand.” Phil nudged her shoulder with his, causing her to smile for the first time in hours. “She may be the scariest agent the CIA has ever had. But she’s still your Mom. Her daughter gets bruised ribs, she’s gonna make sure it never happens again.”

 

Melinda nodded. She knew Phil was right. The first time she’d ever been injured in the field, her mother had ridden her hard. But the guy that had been her partner…well he’d left the CIA and was never heard from again. Tomorrow, if her mother was still in town, Melinda would take her out for tea. She could talk to her mother, then, rather than Agent May. Smiling at Phil, she was suddenly very glad that his assistant hadn’t passed on her messages.

 

“Thank you, Phil.” Melinda leant over and kissed Phil’s cheek; her lips lingering just beside his mouth. “You’re a good listener.”

 

“I try.” His lips brushed the underside of her jaw. “You’re very easy to listen to.”

 

Melinda wanted to kiss him; _really_ wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to during that mission in Monte Carlo; he nearly had when they’d been caught in that gunfight in Mexico City. Now he was on her sofa and the world outside felt like it didn’t exist. Her hand slid against his neck, pulling him closer. Her eyes fell shut, her lips opened. Melinda felt the first touch of Phil’s mouth against hers, the ache for more growing stronger.  Another kiss: gentle, exploring. Phil’s hand grazed her thigh, settling on her waist. She could taste the beer on his lips; feel the warmth of his fingers through her shirt. She wanted to lose herself in this moment.  

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

Phil smiled, face flushed, as he pulled away. “For what?”

 

“For being the best part of my day.”

 

Beaming, Melinda leant in for another kiss. 


End file.
